1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to providing a comfortable protective covering on the hand or the limb of a patient having an intravenous site, and in particular, to providing a protective wrap comprising an entertainment device such as a doll or puppet for the pediatric and geriatric population.
2. Description of Related Art
Many hospital and home care patients require an intravenous (IV) fluid to be injected into their body and often a needle is inserted into a vein either on the back of the hand or into the antecubital space at the bend of the elbow and occasionally on the feet. The more conventional approach is to heavily tape the needle, having a medical tube attached thereto, to the patient's skin and/or sometimes a stiff board may be used along with the tape to assist in securing the puncturing needle and medical tube to the hand, arm or foot.
Sometimes layers of tape are required to secure the intravenous tubing to the limb of the patient. However, a patient may receive intravenous fluid over a period of hours or days and tape may lose their binding force as the patient perspires or liquids spill in the area of the needle or taping. This requires untaping and retaping the device to the patient's skin to maintain the security of the intravenous placement, causing skin irritation and pain from the removal of the tape as well as frequent, accidental dislodgement of the intravenous catheter requiring unnecessary painful reinsertion. Because of this unpleasant necessity for securement, most caretakers avoid proper inspection care and management of the intravenous site, thereby increasing the patient's risk for infection and malfunction of the IV. There have been many devices proposed to protect the intravenous puncture, needle and tubing, and several of these are described hereinafter.
Patients, particularly pediatric and geriatric patients who require IV therapy also require more astute observation to protect the IV site from harm. A device that both protects the IV site and also provides creative entertainment in a user friendly manner for a child like mind will discourage the patient's curious need to disrupt the placement of the IV because they accept the device more readily. A device that is limited to stiffly immobilizing the limb is not adequate or safe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,069, issued Sep. 25, 1973, to Arthur B. Moore, discloses a buffer coil installed helically around a support rod for an IV feeding bottle hanging from an arm affixed to an upper end of the support rod. The coil comprises a coiled steel spring surrounded by flexible polyurethane foam and acts as a shock absorber for a swinging IV bottle. This patent further discloses the notion of twisting or forming the buffer coil into some interesting character or variety of shapes to add an appealing toy or novelty item.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,289, issued Dec. 31, 1991, to Harold E. Darling discloses a medical tube securing device such as for gastrostomy tubes which project from a person's body. The device wraps around a person's body and comprises an elongated band, having first and second ends, top and bottom edges, and fastening strips. The band carries a pouch which opens having a front or flap portion. Fastening strips secure the front and back portions of pouch. The end of a tube is pulled through the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. DES. 335,927, issued May 25, 1993, to Paul A. Burgio et al., discloses an otoscope having an animal such as a bear disposed on top for entertaining children.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,120, issued May 9, 1995, to Michael L. Grant, discloses an IV injection shield assembly comprising a base and an overlying transparent shield or cover. A layer of self-adhesive fabric material is bonded to the bottom surface of the base. A plurality of strap means extend through slots transversely of the base for securing a patient's limb to the base. The tubing is taped to the exterior surface of the shield, and a catheter is inserted into the back of a patient's hand via an access opening in the shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,581, issued Sep. 9, 1997, to John P. Ashley, discloses an IV tubing secure strap for securing and restraining IV tubing to prevent dislodgement of a venipuncture device. The strap comprises bridge hinge, secure tab, a strap section preferably comprising a bed or base and overwrap. The underlying surface is preferably loop material. The overlying surface of the overwrap is preferably a relatively smooth finish which may be screened with artwork. Attached to the bed toward the distal end of slot is the bridge hinge. Distal end of bridge hinge is sonically welded to bed. The proximal end of bridge hinge is attached to the overside of secure tab.